Penny
Biography Penny is a plain yet adorable, sweet and very beautiful 6 year old girl who is an orphan. She hates it very much and dreams of being rescued by her new parents. She keeps a teddy bear with her at all times. She acts whiny, soft, and sensitive. But overall she can sweet, and compassionate. She is also old enough to be aware when things aren't right. She lives in New York in modern day, unlike other junior disney princesses except mabel, and later gingereena. Appearence Penny has short dirty blonde hair tied in pigtails. She wears a blue jumper with a bluish-white polo shirt, frilly white panties, dark gray stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Disneyastrology According to disneyastrology, penny is pieces since she can be known to be shy, timid, and imaginative. Favorites Penny's number 1 favorite is her teddy bear. She also likes to eat milk and cookies (mostly gingerbread) before bed. Her favorite colors are blue, and yellow. Hit song Penny sings 'someday I'll escape', in the film. The lyrics are below. Everynight, I go to bed. With lots in my head. I dream about having parents to treat me til their dead. Someday I'll escape, from this chamber full of kids. No longer will my life be of bids. Someday....someday...(falls asleep) Allies *All disney princesses *All junior disney princesses *Mickey & friends *Other Enemies *Her villians *All disney villains |- | class="plainlinks" id="infoboxend" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;"|[Source] |} Trivia *Originally, the Disney animators were considering using the story of Bernard and Miss Bianca setting out to rescue an old poet from a prison in Norway, which was taken from Margery Sharp's first novel. This idea was scrapped, however, since the poet lacked personality. It was then that Penny was created, instead. *Penny is just as unpopular as elionwy, probably because of her extreme shyness, which is a reason why she was never a real disney princess. Another theroey can be that she's too young. *Penny, herself, was inspired by Patience, the orphan girl in Margery Sharp's second novel, Miss Bianca. Patience, too, is centered with the theme of a diamond, in her case, many, which she is forced to polish everyday. Patience is also key to the book's heartwarming atmosphere. *Penny is the youngest junior disney princess *Penny's hair resembles pippi longstocking's. *Penny wears the same shoes as alice. *Originally, the film Oliver & Company was to have starred Penny, now living with her new adoptive parents and Rufus. However, due to concerns that the story wasn't convincing enough, a similar girl, Jenny was created in her place. *Penny has a teddy bear who has the appearance of Winnie-the-Pooh. *Penny's looks and personality are based on her voice actress Michelle Stacey. *Penny's role is similar to thatof another female lead in a non-Disney movie, Robyn Starling in Tom & Jerry: the Movie. Both are being held prisoner by the film's main antagonist. Both want a loving family, and meet the the film's main characters. *Penny's successful capture by Brutus and Nero was similar to Mowgli's by the monkeys, as both demand to be put down. Category:Official Members Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Juniors